WALL E 2: The Toxicity
by Defrent
Summary: My attempt to do a WALL E movie. This is whats happening in Texas. You have to read the story to find out whats going on in Texas. Please Review! There is some more characters then WALL E and EVE so yea.
1. Chapter 1

WALL E 2:The Toxicity

**Hello, I wanted to try a version of WALL E 2 that WILL come up in theaters. This is not the real 2****nd**** movie though, its just one that I made up. So ENJOY!**

One day, the captain called everyone to the Axiom. Including robots.

"So um, I have some bad news. The plants has been dying and were getting less oxygen. The scientist are saying that the Toxicity levels are getting extremely high. I'm sorry to say this, but, we need to go back in space."

The crowed started talking to each other about leaving Earth, again!

Most of the crowd said "Yes" but more people said "No"

"So, You all want to die then?"

The crowd thought about it for a second.

More people wanted to leave.

Then EVE started coming out of nowhere and said "No, we got here and were going to find a plant in the whole town and we will stay!"

So people, and robots, went into groups. The groups max is 5 people/robots. So they went off.

Before all of this happened...

June 21st 7:51:50 AM

The captain was looking at the plants, they were dieing. So he went to a laboratory, to show the scientist whats going on.

"Look at the plants! They are dieing, and I'm hearing people saying that they can't breath that good. So is the Toxicity coming back?"

"let me take that plant and test it."

Later...

"We had tested the plant, and its not looking good. Here is what we have.

The plants out there are really dry, and they need rain!"

"Well, so we can stay if we fix this problem, what happens if we don't fix this problem?"

"We have to go back to space."

"Okay, I'll warn the whole town tomorrow."

Back to present time...

The people did not find one single plant. WALL E didn't find one single plant. And surprisingly, the EVE probes did not find any plants, just dead ones.

"Well, I guess you did not find one plant. All aboard!"

**What do you think? Should I continue this story? Please Review! And by the way, this is whats happening in Texas, the plants are dieing, and its really hot. So hot I can't skate haha, I try. Anyway, review this please.**


	2. The Mistake

**Well, here is another shot at this. Enjoy!**

WALL E and EVE was going inside the Axoim.

_What am I going to do now? I can't go back in space again! _WALL E thought.

WALL E saw a plant alive! Next to the Axiom.

He went down and got it. WALL E showed EVE.

EVE gasped

"Where did you find this!"

WALL E pointed were he found it.

"Scan it and see if its fake."

She scanned it. She went into sleep mode and her plant symbol was glowing again.

She forgot all those years to deactivate it!

GO-4 past by and saw EVE.

GO-4 opened her storage and took the plant

WALL E looked at him.

"What are you doing!"

"Taking the plant to the captain"

"Your lying!"

WALL E jumped at him and tried to get the plant.

GO-4 jumped at him and somehow turned off WALL E.

GO-4 went into the Axiom.

**5 minutes later**

EVE had woken up from sleep mode. WALL E still in sleep mode. EVE set her weapon to its lower setting.

"WALL E!"

WALL E opened his optics

"EVAH!" he cried.

"WALL E wheres the plant!"

"I don't know last time I saw it..." He remembered

GO-4 had token the plant.

"WERE IS IT!"

"GO-4 took it, JUST PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!"

"YOU LET HIM TOOK IT!"

"I tried to stop him!"

EVE was so mad at him.

"He somehow turned me off."

"WALL E!" EVE grunted

"I'm sorry!"

"**IT TAKES ALOT MORE THAN SORRY!"**

She hovers into the Axiom.

**What will happen next? Will WALL E and EVEs relationship last any longer? You'll have to find out what happens next...**


	3. The plant

**Well, I don't know what to do at 8:04 AM right now so enjoy this chapter. And my honest apologizes, for putting up the story Part 2, that was for this movie. Enjoy.**

Since the time that EVE left WALL E, he vowed to find that plant and give it to her.

He went into the Axiom and the ship floated up and went into space.

He went looking for GO-4, everywhere, GO-4 was not to be found.

He saw GO-4 around the Lido Deck.

WALL E ran over there.

"Give me the plant."

"No."

"Give it!"

"No!"

WALL E fought for the plant. He tried everything, he tried to kick him, and throw punches, GO-4 just broke down for some reason.

He open GO-4s storage and got the plant.

Now, he needs to find EVE.

WALL E opened his trash storage and then, something turned him around, It was EVE!

"Come with me."

WALL E followed EVE to the escape pod.

"Earth."

"Earth!"

"oh" WALL E finally understood.

He patted the seat next to him.

"No, I'm not coming."

WALL E was confused. Then it snapped at him. He remembered the last time, a few years ago.

EVE was putting him in the pod and trying to send him home.

WALL E jumped out of the chair and came out of the escape pod and closed his optics.

"WALL E, get in!"

"No"

"GET IN!"

"No!"

"**FINE I RATHER JUST KILL YOU AND THIS WILL ALL END! ANY LAST WORDS?"**

"Here, just have this"

He gave the plant to EVE.

"Well, are you going to shoot me?"

"Ohh Thank you, thank you thank you!"she repeated over and over while spinning around in circles

WALL E didn't say anything, he just kept quiet.

EVE kissed WALL E, he felt a bit more happier.

"Come on, lets get this to the captain."

WALL E followed along.

"Halt!"

Both of them turned around.

Stewards.

"Give the plant"

"No!"

One of the stewards took a picture of them.

"Caution, Rouge Robots"

EVE pulled out her plasma rifle and set it to her highest settings. She never put it that high before, and shes about to find out how much power this rifle can do.

**BOOM!**

All the stewards where destroyed.

They continued on to the Captain.

**So what do you think? The story will continue intill further notice.**


	4. The Captain Holo Detector

**Well, I'm back with another chapter... again. :). Thank you for the reviews WALLE and EVE in love, Thank you. ONTO THE STORY!**

They had seen way to many stewards every way they went.

Left, stewards, right, stewards, everywhere, stewards.

EVE was thinking _We need to go undercover, but where can we hid?_

She spots a towel robot. EVE and WALL E can hid there, its going to the Lido Deck.

"Lets hid in there."

WALL E nodded.

Once they got in there, GO-4 saw WALL E.

"We have a problem" EVE looked.

" I'll take care of him"

"Wait, you still have your rifle on-"

_**BOOM!**_

"Your highest setting."

After they made a place so that they wont be spotted, The towel bot stopped, there at the Lido Deck.

They got out of the towel bot and went into a Garbage Airlock, but they went up like before.

The captain was holding AUTO, instead of AUTO pilot, they just had Manuel pilot.

"Well, WALL E and EVE, what an I do for you today?"

EVE opened her storage and gave the captain the plant.

"Wait, T- this is a plant! We can go home! For the second time!"

GO-4 came out of nowhere and took the plant.

"Hey GO-4, thats m- This is mutiny! EVE arrest him!"

EVE pulling out her rifle.

"EVE! Your rifle, highest setting!"

She put it to her highest setting again, but not that high as before.

"Give the plant!"

"You want it? Go and get it!"

GO-4 missed the garbage airlock, but it flew out the window.

_**BOOM!**_

EVE shot GO-4.

"I'll be back" EVE said

"WALL E, stay here."

WALL E nodded.

EVE went out the window.

"So,"the captain started. "How ya doing?"

EVE was trying to find the plant but it wasn't where it was.

Then EVE looked at the Lido Deck.

She found the plant!

EVE grabbed it and flew to the Lido Deck.

Something grabbed her.

A Steward.

EVE put the plant in her storage.

She put out her rifle pointing at the Steward.

"Let go"

"Ok, just don't shoot!"

"Thank you."

EVE flew into the captains room.

"Wrong window"

She broke the other window on top of the captains room.

"The plant."

"Good now go down to the Lido Deck and I'll activate the Holo Detector."

"Yes, sir"

EVE grabbed WALL E.

"Lets go"

While going down there, EVE found another EVE probe.

"Hey!" probe 2 said

"Hello, no time to talk, trying to get us back to Earth." probe 1 said fast

"Ok, talk to you later then!"

The Holo Detector was activated.

They put the plant in.

Something took WALL E and threw him away from EVEs hands.

"WALL E!"

"Origin granted, course set for Earth."

EVE found WALL E.

"NO!"

she found that steward and shot him.

"10"

"WALL E!"

"9"

"Stay with me!"

"8"

"Eeeeeve"

"7"

"No... not again!"

"6,5,4"

"WALL E!"

"3,2,1 Blast off!

"WALL E!"

They landed.

**Will WALL E be fixed? Figure out in the next chapter!**


	5. The Problem

**Whats up! I'm so bored right now so I'll finish the story. On the the story!**

The Axiom was 99,990,234,123 miles away from Earth.

The Axiom went to hyper speed and got to Earth in 10 seconds.

Once those doors opened, EVE flew out like a rocket.

Straight to WALL Es home.

She started finding all his part. Chips,arms,legs, everything.

Then once she was finished, she shot the ceiling, so WALL E could recharge.

WALL E Turned on, not remembering a thing.

"WALL E" EVE sighed.

WALL E went out the door.

It snapped at EVE, She remembered when she gave him a good luck kiss, he remembered.

EVE went up to him, looking at him in the eye.

She gave WALL E a short spark kiss.

**1 minute later...**

"WALL E?"

WALL E didn't respond.

"WALL E?" EVE was getting worried.

Still no response.

It didn't work

"WALL E! Speak to me! Please!"

EVE felt heart broken.

EVE floated away, going to their favorite bench. Looking at the ocean.

Something tapped her on the shoulder.

"EVAH"

Nothing sounded more sweeter than WALL E saying her name.

"Um... EVAH"

Just loving those words.

"EVAH!"

This time she turned around and looked at him. She was too busy thinking about him.

"WALL E!"

EVE gave him a great big hug, following a spark kiss.

"Come one, lets go home!"

They went into WALL Es truck and went to sleepmode.

The End

**Well, I have some space to do a poem so here I go!**

The Skateboarder

The sound of kids going down the street.

Making a beautiful sounds.

The sound of the pop when starting a trick is the most best sounds of all time.

But...

The police, every where, trying to stop the sounds of skating.

They are stopping the sounds of skateboarding that they ruin fun.

But we have luck.

Skateparks are everywhere they say. But there is more things to skate on on the street than the park.

Some skateparks don't have what they have like the street.

But the street skating is more fun.

The sounds of skateboarding will never stop.

The end


End file.
